By the Lakeside
by MetalDead
Summary: Just some smut I wanted an outlet for. Chapter 2 coming soon. Enjoy.


She was awoken to a faint rustling of leaves, and the sound of footsteps outside her den. Slowly but surely she slunk to the large entrance of the rock outcropping,

careful not to wake her parents. As Kate rounded the corner to the origin of the disturbance, she saw what seemed to be a shadow disappearing into the trees.

Though it was clear whoever it was was simply passing by, she felt the need to follow and investigate, the Alpha inside of her showing true. With one more glance at

her sleeping parents, she pursued the mysterious figure, right into the vast blackness of the forest. Driven by the loud snapping of twigs, and several trips and falls, it

was quite obvious whoever she was following wasn't very skilled in the art of stealth. For what seemed like ages she continued trekking into the wilderness, her path

lit only by the sparse beams of moonlight that penetrated the dense foliage. Up ahead lie a large opening in the never-ending forest, met by a crystal clear lake,

shimmering in the reflections from the light above. There by the waterside, she at last found the figure, simply sitting on the beach. Covering the distance between

them in record time, she quietly arrived at a series of bushes, only but 10 yards from the wolf. After silently pushing through the bushes, Kate made an astonishing

discovery. The figure was none other than Humphrey, the very same that she'd known since she was a pup. She'd stalked him through the night, and here he was by

the lakeside, completely ignorant to her presence. The moonlight cast a soft glow, subtly outlining him as his front legs laid obscured by his toned body. Unknown to

her, Kate's tongue fell from her mouth at the sight of him, softly panting as she continued to gaze. As she looked closer and kept quiet, she noticed his front legs

pumping at something in front of him, while he groaned at the physical action. Only after a pleasured sigh escaped his lips did Kate fully realize what was happening.

She quickly recoiled from the bushes completely embarrassed at what Humphrey was doing. Curiosity eventually got the best of her as she pushed the bushes back

again and watched as he pawed himself. An all too familiar warmth settled in her hind end, and she shifted uneasily as she enjoyed the show. "Oh god, is Humphrey

really turning me on?" she thought, as a single drop of moisture fell from her aching vulva, confirming her suspicion. "I have to get out of here, this isn't right" she

thought as she continued to analyze the situation. Slowly backing away to make a hasty retreat, a single fern brushed against her burning back side. Almost

automatically, she shut her eyes tight and let out a pleasured sigh, her paws contracting and digging into the soft dirt. Knowing what she'd done, Kate quickly shut

her mouth and stayed completely still as Humphrey whipped his head around to investigate the sudden noise. "Is anyone there?" he asked, with no response. "Hmm,

must've just been the wind", he mumbled to himself as he re-arranged his sitting position. Overcome with lust, Kate looked through the bushes once again, only to

find Humphrey in a new spot, this one giving her a full view of his frontside. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his lower half, where she got a very welcome

surprise. "Oh my god he's absolutely massive", her eyes wide in astonishment at the sheer size of the enormous tool. It must have reached half-way up his torso, his

paws sliding up and down the incredible length. She imagined it penetrating her, filling her to the brim, as Humphrey pounded away from behind. This thought was her

breaking point as she inserted her middle two pads into her soaked slit, her other paw muffling her moans as she pleasured herself to the show Humphrey was

putting on. Kate put her head to the ground and raised her rear into the air, pushed on by the sexual feelings. She writhed and squirmed as she continued, steadily

getting closer and closer toward a release. She watched as his knot swelled, glazing her eyes over with complete lust. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, she collapsed to

her side, eyes firmly closed. In a dangerous move, she removed her muffling paw and jammed it, along with her other, as far into herself as she could manage. Her

mouth gaped open, and she took to silently screaming in complete sexual ecstasy. Humphrey continued to pump away, his teeth clenched in a soft growl. With one

final pull, he let out a loud moan, and along with it, what seemed like gallons of thick cum. This is what put Kate over the edge and she pushed her paws even further

inside herself as she sprayed her fluids all over the ground. "YES, FUCK ME HUMPHREY!", she screamed, unable to control herself under the contractions. The world

was still as she continued to orgasm, and Humphrey burst through bushes. Embarrassed beyond all belief, she backed up as quick as possible, tripping over a log in

the process. "Kate, stop, I just want to talk.". She continued to back up, her face blushing, her bottom lip bit into a nervous grin. She finally reached a tree and could

move no further, her eyes looking everywhere but at Humphrey. "Kate, what're you doing out here?", Humphrey asked, already knowing the answer. "Oh nothing, I

was just, uhhh, making sure all the trees are in place", knocking on the bark behind her. "You know, Alpha duties". "Riggggghhhttt", Kate's pussy still dripping from

her orgasm. Humphrey continued walking toward her with a sly look on his face. "What're you doing Humphr-", her question cut off by Humphrey's mouth connecting

with hers. At first she was in a state of shock of what he was doing, but when he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, she knew what was going to happen.


End file.
